Instinct
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: " Dis Maman, pourquoi Oncle Kiba a l'air si triste ? "


Il changea une nouvelle fois le linge humide qu'il reposa avec délicatesse sur son front. Elle était brûlante. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur la vitre, dehors la tempête faisait toujours rage. Seul, il aurait pu sortir et se mettre en quête d'une aide quelconque. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule ici. Il ne pouvait non plus l'emmener avec lui, au risque d'aggraver son état. Il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle était en nage. Il avait beau l'avoir débarrassée de ses vêtements trempés et emmitouflée dans les couvertures les plus chaudes qu'il avait pu trouver dans cette vieille cabane abandonnée, rien n'y faisait. Elle grelottait encore. Le feu refusait de prendre, dans cette cheminée miteuse où le bois était trop humide pour être utile.

Il serra les dents. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Un grondement sinistre accueillit ses interrogations. Il était en colère. Et triste. Et désemparé. Il avait mal, mais était incapable de panser ses plaies. Même Sakura n'aurait rien pu faire. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était incurable. Ca le bouffait de l'intérieur, le consumait à petit feu. C'était terriblement douloureux. Atroce. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il aurait voulu y mettre un terme. S'il avait été seul, sans doute l'aurait-il fait. Mais il n'était pas seul. Elle était là, et bien là. Elle était faible, malade à en crever, mais vivante. Sa respiration sifflante et saccadée se répercutait entre les murs, sa sueur imbibait les draps du lit dans lequel il l'avait installé, et sa courte vie menacée s'accrochait comme elle pouvait.

Tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Cette pensée le mit hors de lui. La culpabilité qu'il refoulait grandit davantage encore. Il s'efforçait de la maintenir à l'écart, loin de lui. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, elle était plus forte. Elle le terrassait. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à en saigner. Quelques perles écarlates vinrent colorer le drap terne qu'il froissa entre ses mains griffues.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé en pareille situation ? Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais. Il aurait dû rester seul. Comme c'était prévu. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser franchir cette barrière qu'il avait érigée tout autour de sa personne. Ultime protection contre l'extérieur. Mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait franchi la limite, la frontière sans aucune gêne. Avec témérité et insouciance. Avec détermination. Ses yeux pétillants lui avaient un instant rappelés l'imprévisible jinchuriki.

Elle toussa, le faisant presque sursauter. Une nouvelle fois, il posa les yeux sur elle et se sentit désolé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans ce lit à sa place. Avec hésitation, il saisit sa main moite et chaude dans la sienne, réalisant à quel point elle était petite. Il la serra avec précaution. Elle lui semblait tellement fragile, mais pourtant tellement forte à la fois. Tout comme sa mère au même âge. Il ramena leurs mains liées contre son front. S'excusant une nouvelle fois à cette dernière, comme si elle était susceptible de l'entendre, d'entendre ses excuses, de céder à ses prières. Il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. Et pourtant il en était l'unique responsable.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il les avait croisées en fin de matinée. C'était flou, mais ça se précisait au fur et à mesure qu'il repassait la journée en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait dû passer devant sans y porter la moindre attention. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait avoir entendu une petite voix fluette le héler à une faible distance.

S'il avait pris le temps de s'arrêter et de se retourner, peut-être aurait-il vu une femme poser sur lui un regard empli de compassion. Peut-être aurait-il vu une petite fille lui faire de grands signes, un immense sourire aux lèvres, preuve de la joie qu'elle éprouvait de le rencontrer. S'il avait tendu l'oreille, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, peut-être aurait-il entendu l'enfant se tourner vers sa mère, toute expression joyeuse envolée pour céder place à une plus curieuse, voire soucieuse, et lui demander :

\- Dis Maman, pourquoi Oncle Kiba a l'air si triste ?

Et peut-être aurait-il entendu la réponse :

\- Il a perdu quelqu'un de très important pour lui.

Peut-être. Peut-être que s'il avait été attentif, il aurait senti plus tôt qu'il était suivi. Que malgré les chemins escarpés qu'il empruntait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, une petite silhouette s'évertuait à le suivre, s'efforçant de tenir la cadence. Elle grimpait chaque rocher, dévalait les fossés qu'il sautait avec aisance, sans jamais se plaindre malgré les innombrables plaies et bleus qui parsemaient son corps.

Elle n'avait peur de rien, même si certaines grosses bêtes l'avaient parfois impressionné, l'avait faite s'arrêter, elle n'avait jamais reculé. Elle avait combattu ses peurs et était allée au-delà. Plus tard, elle pourrait se vanter d'avoir tenu tête à un sanglier, du moins quand elle se serait remise de ses émotions.

Il s'était arrêté dans une clairière, vaste, déserte. Et s'était laissé tombé dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un rocher. Le ciel bleu s'était couvert, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Vraiment rien. Les animaux qui peuplaient habituellement la clairière s'en étaient allés les uns après les autres, et le silence avait repris ses droits. Seul le sifflement du vent le rompait parfois. Aussi discerna-t-il sans mal les bruits qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre par ici, ou auxquels il ne s'attendait pas.

Une silhouette frêle se détacha d'un bosquet à l'orée de la clairière. Il se redressa abruptement, une main posée sur sa sacoche contenant kunais et shurikens. La fine bruine avait dû humidifier le sol car la silhouette glissa et tomba au sol. Le gémissement discret qui parvint à ses oreilles le surpris quelque peu, et il se releva pour se diriger prudemment dans sa direction. Ecartant les hautes herbes qui masquaient sa visibilité, il fut décontenancé en découvrant la petite fille avachie contre le sol terreux.

\- Himawari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

L'intéressée leva vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Soupirant, il s'accroupit et la remis sur ses pieds. Un grand sourire éclaira sa petite bouille, mais celui du shinobi resta de marbre. Il la regardait simplement, incapable de lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sourire. Si elle fut quelque peu déstabilisée par l'impassibilité de celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle, Himawari ne se laissa pas abattre et dégaina de sa poche un tournesol fraîchement coupé mais abîmé. Kiba regarda longuement la fleur, silencieux.

\- Maman dit que ça rend Oncle Neji heureux. Alors je te la donne ! Comme ça tu n'es plus triste !

Face au manque de réaction de l'adulte, Himawari pencha la tête.

\- Où ?

Kiba leva les yeux du tournesol, pour les planter dans ceux inquisiteurs, de l'enfant.

\- Où tu l'as perdu, ton ami ?

Il cilla lentement. Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il s'efforça pourtant de formuler une réponse. Une réponse qui puisse convenir à une fillette d'à peine six ans.

\- Quelque part où je ne pourrais pas le retrouver.

Ou du moins pas avant un moment, songea-t-il avec amertume. Elle fronça ses sourcils bruns. Elle était le portrait crachée de sa mère, pourtant, elle arborait tellement d'expressions qui ressemblaient à son père.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça sans avoir cherché !

Il posa une main sur les cheveux aux reflets bleutés, les ébouriffant distraitement avant de se relever. Elle leva les yeux, suivant son mouvement.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais faire ça, alors rentre chez toi.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

\- Non ! Je veux t'aider ! A deux on a plus de chance de le retrouver !

Kiba ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Himawari. Rentre à la maison. Ta mère va s'inquiéter.

Et il avait tourné les talons. Il l'avait planté là, dans cette clairière, et avait repris son errance dans les terres entourant le village. Il ne supportait plus la ville et les regards qu'on lui lançait. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Bien qu'il le soit déjà, seul. Sa solitude l'acculait. Même au milieu de la foule, il se sentait perdu, remarquait à peine la présence des autres.

Le temps s'était dégradé, et son humeur avec. Peut-être cela expliquait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Non. Cela n'expliquait rien. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Il était le pire des déchets de l'humanité. Elle avait continué à le suivre. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Tout comme Naruto n'avait jamais cessé de pourchasser Sasuke. Envers et contre tout. Elle tenait sa ténacité de lui. Il aurait dû en être admiratif. Il était juste agacé.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber à grosses gouttes, et les grondements d'abord lointains s'étaient rapprochés, lentement mais sûrement. Ses petites jambes peinaient à suivre le rythme imposé par le shinobi. Elle trébuchait de plus en plus souvent, tombant sans ménage dans les flaques glacées sur son chemin. Elle était essoufflée, mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi tour, elle le savait. Elle serait incapable de retrouver le chemin de la maison. Et cette simple pensée commença à lui faire peur. Elle accéléra. Elle courut pour le rattraper, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la semer. Sa voix tenta de l'appeler mais son pied buta contre une racine sortie de terre, et son corps passa au dessus avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol boueux. Elle étouffa un sanglot en se redressant, sa cheville lui faisait mal.

\- Maman… Pleura-t-elle doucement en portant ses petits poings trempés à ses yeux rouges.

Ses larmes discrètes devinrent des sanglots déchirant lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel orageux et que l'averse doublait d'intensité. Elle appela sans cesse, espérant que sa voix, couverte par le rideau d'eau qui s'abattait sur elle parviendrait à atteindre Hinata, ou à défaut, Kiba.

Une heure, peut-être deux, elle ne savait pas, passèrent ainsi. Si elle s'était calmée, la pluie, elle, continuait de marteler le sol, les arbres, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Himawari s'était recroquevillée contre l'arbre au pied duquel elle était tombée. Elle avait froid, et était trempée jusqu'aux os. Le jour commençait à décliner et ses peurs d'enfant la rattrapèrent. Elle n'aimait pas l'obscurité. De nouveaux sanglots qu'elle tenta d'étouffer pour ne pas alerter les monstres dont lui avait si souvent parlé son frère naquirent dans sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel. Et elle pleura à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée de côté, à même le sol. Elle avait toujours aussi froid, mais une source de chaleur inconnue était contre son ventre. Sa curiosité infantile prenant le dessus sur le doute et les incertitudes, elle se redressa et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une petite boule de poils blanche bien que sale, roulée contre elle. Cette dernière bougea une oreille en la sentant bouger, et releva la tête. Himawari ne put empêcher un cri de surprise de franchir ses lèvres. C'était un petit chiot, qui était venu lui tenir chaud pendant l'orage. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle attrapa l'animal à bout de bras. Ce dernier bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais l'enfant ne fut nullement impressionnée par les canines acérées qui la constituaient.

\- Tu es trop mignon toi !

Elle pencha la tête.

\- D'où tu viens ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es perdu toi aussi ?

Puis la remit droite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Quand j'aurais retrouvé Oncle Kiba, il va t'aider à retrouver ta maman ! Tu sais, c'est un shinobi très fort. Et je le sais, parce que Maman l'a dit. Maman est très belle et très gentille. Et elle ne ment jamais !

Himawari s'était relevée, le chiot dans les bras, et avait recommencé à marcher. Elle clopinait sous la pluie, mais cette nouvelle présence docile l'avait comme revigorée. Elle lui parla sans cesse, brisant à elle seule le silence inquiétant du bois dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Oncle Kiba t'aimera autant que je t'aime ! Il adore les chiens tu sais… Parce qu'il en a un très gros ! C'est Akamaru, il est tout blanc comme toi. Mais ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu…

Soudain, Himawari s'arrêta. Contre sa poitrine, le chiot releva la tête. La petite fixait un point invisible, perdue dans ses pensées. L'image de Kiba lui revint, ses réactions si indifférentes, son air triste lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé le matin même, puis la voix de sa mère.

« Il a perdu quelqu'un de très important pour lui. »

Alors elle comprit. Et cette révélation soudaine lui tira un hoquet d'horreur. Jamais, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait vu Kiba seul. Il était toujours accompagné par Akamaru, où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse. Lorsqu'il venait manger à la maison, lorsqu'il se promenait, lorsqu'il venait la chercher à l'Académie parfois, lorsqu'il allait dans le bureau de son père, ou faire des courses. Et même quand elle avait eu la varicelle et qu'il était venu à l'hôpital, Akamaru était là. Elle baissa la tête, raffermissant sa prise sur le petit animal.

\- Akamaru… Murmura-t-elle.

Entre ses doigts, le pelage mouillé remuait, comme désireux qu'elle recommence à marcher. Ce qu'elle fit par automatisme. Elle réfléchissait. Son cerveau chauffait tant elle pensait à Kiba, et à quel point il devait être triste. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il devait endurer. Elle s'en voulut de lui avoir juste tendu une fleur. Comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose.

Le long de ses joues glissaient de nouvelles larmes se mêlant à la pluie. Et dire qu'elle avait souhaité rentrer à la maison, parce qu'elle avait peur de l'orage et des monstres. Le monstre que Kiba devait combattre était le pire : L'absence de ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Une accalmie, c'était trompeur. Ca donnait un sentiment de sécurité, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, ça vous encourageait à sortir de votre cachette pour mieux s'abattre sur vous au moment propice. C'était patient et vicieux. Digne d'un prédateur. Kiba en avait pleinement conscience. Aussi ne quitta-t-il pas le refuge qu'il s'était trouvé pour ces dernières heures. Il regardait tomber la pluie, inlassablement, sans vraiment la voir. Il écoutait le ruissellement de l'eau contre les parois de la cavité dans laquelle il se trouvait, sentait le froid s'y engouffrer et tenter d'éveiller chez lui une réaction même minime. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le froid ne l'atteignait qu'à peine. L'humidité qui imprégnait ses vêtements ne le dérangeait en aucune manière. Il était là sans l'être réellement. Il était ailleurs, et nulle part en même temps. Il existait, mais se sentait déjà mort. Il était parti. Et avec lui, une part du shinobi qui l'avait éduqué et aimé avait disparue. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais souhaité pareille chose. Shino et Hinata avaient tenté de le lui faire comprendre, mais Kiba n'avait qu'à peine entendu leurs voix, leurs mots n'avaient eu à ses oreilles aucun sens.

Quelque chose traversa le bois, passa devant ses yeux, s'arrêta un instant et reprit sa route. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis l'orage éclata à nouveau. Sans merci. Devant son regard perdu dans une contemplation qui le laissait de marbre, la petite chose revint en arrière. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, puis comme si elle l'avait trouvé, se dirigea vers la cavité creusée dans la roche. Dans sa direction, donc. Il sortit de ses pensées abyssales en reconnaissant la silhouette qui se dessinait à travers la pluie diluvienne et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Himawari ?

L'enfant arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflée mais souriante. Ses yeux n'affichaient plus l'enthousiasme d'y il y avait quelques heures à peine, mais gardaient cette étincelle joyeuse de le retrouver. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, remarqua l'Inuzuka qui la pensait rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps. Ses vêtements et cheveux collaient à sa peau où il apercevait des frissons, et dégoulinaient sur le sol rocailleux.

\- Je t'avais dit de rentrer !

Il avait haussé le ton. Cela surprit la fillette qui le regarda un instant, statufiée. Elle se reprit cependant, et lui offrit un sourire calme. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver en présence d'Hinata. Ce calme apaisant qu'elle dégageait en toute circonstance l'avait souvent rassuré. A cet instant pourtant, il se sentit plus déstabilisé qu'autre chose.

Elle s'avança vers lui, avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Il se crispa. Elle lui tendit quelque chose et remarqua enfin qu'elle tenait une boule de poils blanchâtre, dont les deux oreilles pointues se dressèrent à sa vue. L'animal renifla l'air, et Kiba fut un instant estomaqué.

\- Que… Tu…

La petite boule de poils pencha la tête, et poussa un jappement. Himawari allait dire quelque chose mais la voix du shinobi la coupa.

\- T'as ramassé un louveteau ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ?!

En d'autres circonstances, peut-être n'aurait-il pas crié sur cette enfant. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être lui aurait-il expliqué les choses. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être ne lui aurait-il pas retiré cet animal des bras, et peut-être ne l'aurait-il emmené, sous ses yeux, dans le sous bois, pour revenir vers elle les mains vides. Peut-être aurait-il su, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Qu'une enfant ne pouvait pas comprendre son geste. Qu'elle n'y verrait qu'un acte cruel. Et qu'elle s'élancerait à sa recherche, inquiète comme jamais.

Bien entendu il avait tenté de l'arrêter. Il l'avait retenue, et elle s'était débattue entre ses bras. Jamais encore il ne l'avait grondé, pourtant il ne contrôlait plus ni ses mots, ni sa voix. Il se sentait instable, enragé. Sa main s'abattit d'un coup sec contre la joue glacée de l'enfant, qui se teinta d'un rouge vif. Jamais encore il ne l'avait frappée, et il doutait que ses parents l'aient déjà fait. Elle ne comprit pas ce geste non plus. Il ne se l'expliqua pas non plus.

\- C'est bien fait qu'Akamaru soit parti ! T'es un maître horrible ! Je te déteste ! Laisse-moi !

Elle avait hurlé ces mots, et il avait relâché sa prise sur ses petits bras. Elle s'était enfuie en courant, et il était resté là, comme un con, accroupi sous une pluie torrentielle, la voix de l'enfant résonnant avec un écho insupportable dans son crâne.

Dieu, faîtes que jamais Naruto n'ait l'idée de lui confier une mission où il était question d'enfant. Des shinobis de sa génération, il était l'un des rares à n'être ni marié, ni père. Les autres le taquinaient souvent à ce sujet. Ils riraient et se poseraient beaucoup moins de questions s'ils étaient présents. Du dos de sa main, il caressa la joue trop chaude de l'enfant.

Un instinct inconnu l'avait poussé à se lancer à sa poursuite. Il l'avait retrouvé sans mal, la pluie ne suffisait pas à masquer complètement l'odeur légère et sucrée d'Himawari. Il l'avait retrouvée, allongée au bord d'un ravin, sans doute avait-elle glissé. Il l'avait saisie, secouée, appelée, sans qu'elle ne lui réponde, à maintes reprises avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre.

Il connaissait bien cette forêt pour s'y être souvent aventuré dans son enfance. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver le chemin de la cabane qu'il avait construite avec un des cousins du clan. Ce n'est qu'en la déshabillant qu'il se rendit compte des conséquences déplorables que cette petite escapade en forêt avait eu sur la petite fille. Son corps était couvert d'égratignures et de bleus, et sa cheville gauche avait doublé de volume, en plus d'arborer une teinte violacée. Cette vue lui serra le cœur.

Il l'avait séchée et recouverte de toutes les vieilles couvertures qu'il avait pu trouver, après avoir nettoyé les plaies et bandé sa cheville. Sa fièvre cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir baisser d'un cran.

\- Akamaru… Que ferais-tu si tu étais là, hein ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Désespéré, Kiba croisa ses bras sur le lit et y enfouit sa tête. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Il songea qu'il était devenu le dernier des incapables. Si Akamaru était là… Sans doute aurait-il pu réchauffer l'enfant, ou bien l'aurait-il ramené au village, ou serait-il allé chercher de l'aide. Mais Akamaru n'était plus là, et Kiba se sentait privé d'une partie de lui. C'était inacceptable. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller ainsi, alors que devant lui, une petite fille souffrait d'avoir voulu lui venir en aide. Il se redressa lentement. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il sentit la petite main bouillante attraper ses doigts.

\- Ma puce… Tu-

\- Pardon.

La voix de la petite était faible, à peine un murmure. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Ses yeux rougis par ce qu'il pensait être la fièvre laissèrent échapper quelques larmes. Se rasseyant à ses côtés, il caressa ses cheveux sombres de sa main libre, l'autre étant encore prisonnière de la faible poigne d'Himawari.

\- J'ai été méchante alors… Tu voudras plus jouer avec moi, dis ?

Kiba ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Himawari toussa, sa poitrine menue se souleva douloureusement, pourtant ses perles azurées ne lâchèrent pas le shinobi un seul instant.

\- C'est pas vrai… C'était pas vrai ce que j'ai dit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es pas un mauvais maître…

Et ferma les yeux. Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue marquée de rouge. Il se pencha soudainement, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de l'enfant. Il s'imprégna de son odeur, si douce, si candide. Une odeur rappelant Hinata, mais pourtant si différente, si particulière. C'était apaisant. Bientôt, il sentit les doigts fins se perdre dans ses cheveux humides. Sa main resserra machinalement celle d'Himawari. Il la laissa continuer ses caresses, silencieusement, jusqu'à ne plus les sentir. Alors seulement il releva la tête avec douceur, replaçant les deux bras de l'enfant sous les couvertures.

\- Idiote…

Il l'observa un moment. Elle s'était rendormie.

« Akamaru. Je suis désolé mon vieux. Tu vas devoir attendre un peu. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre avant un moment, tu sais. » Pensa-t-il. Se relevant, il posa un léger baiser contre le front encore brûlant de la fillette.

Akamaru n'était plus là désormais. Il devait apprendre à faire sans. Cet apprentissage commençait maintenant, dans l'urgence. Comme à l'époque où son fidèle ami était à ses côtés, il esquissa les signes caractéristiques d'une invocation. Un clone apparut à ses côtés, et s'élança sans plus tarder hors du cabanon. A présent qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même.

Non. C'était faux. Il n'était pas si seul, réalisa-t-il alors qu'Himawari toussa violemment dans son sommeil. Elle était là, elle. Il mit soudain un nom sur cet instinct inconnu et violent qui l'avait poussé à la poursuivre lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie. Il comprit les mots que cette voix lui avait soufflés au plus profond de son être. Impérieuse, menaçante.

« Protéger les petits. »


End file.
